<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let us take a little break by strawberry_cider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864176">let us take a little break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider'>strawberry_cider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody loves Hypnos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Banter, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Teasing, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, everybody loves hypnos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos is getting quite a reputation in Olympus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game), Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Ariadne/Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody loves Hypnos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let us take a little break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic of 2021 ayyyy<br/>This is a sequel to my other work, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558817">"sweet dreams for both of you"</a>. I’d appreciate it if you read it as well, but you can understand this one without it, it’s cool</p><p>I really like all these characters and writing them all hanging out and kissing makes life a little sweeter, you know?</p><p>Hope you’ll enjoy! ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos was not one to regret his life choices, but he was getting worried of somebody walking in on them and what their reaction would be. Someone from the love goddess’ court would be the best case, they may even help him. Aphrodite would laugh, but she’d still be alright. </p><p>Now, if Thanatos came to escort him back to Hades… Hypnos was screwed.</p><p>A fortnight ago, he was making his way out of the House, passing his brother in the main hallway. Thanatos raised an eyebrow at his good mood.</p><p>“Heading out again?” He asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Hypnos said. He had been invited to a party held by Dionysus and Ariadne for Eros and Psyche’s anniversary. Hypnos had become a common sight in Dionysus’ court, since he and the wine god had become <em> quite </em> close. As any sibling would, Thanatos was wary of Hypnos’ involvement with a literal party animal. More than once he had to go to the surface to pick Hypnos up, as to keep the ire of Lord Hades at bay. And more than once, Hypnos was still drunk in the morning after a party, or had bruises barely covered by his robe and necklace, or both. </p><p>“Take care.” Thanatos said.</p><p>“I will!” He replied.</p><p>“Don’t drink too much!” </p><p>“I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“Mmh-hmm. Sure.”</p><p>Hypnos didn’t say anything and continued floating away, puffing his cheeks only when he was nearing the surface. </p><p>He felt the need to frown again in the present moment. Who was Than to judge? So what if Hypnos let loose from time to time? He was a grown-ass god. At least Hypnos did it in places with <em> doors </em>, unlike Than, Zag and Meg. Blood and darkness, who even designed that palace?</p><p>The party had already begun when Hypnos arrived. It was a lovely sight to behold, the fire illuminating the night and the glistening cups of wine. Lady Psyche was having the time of her new life, dancing up on a table with maenads and satyrs cheering her on. Lady Ariadne spotted Hypnos and ran up to him at the edge of the open courtyard.</p><p>“You’re <em> late </em>!” She giggled, loudly kissing his cheek.</p><p>“You guys started early!” Hypnos said, her laughter contagious.</p><p>“Come! Dionysus saved you a spot!” Ariadne pulled him by his hands through the air full of smoke and spices and flying petals. They had to dodge a few dancers and spilling cups. Good thing Hypnos’ robe and cloak were already red.</p><p>Lord Dionysus was also excited to see Hypnos, pulling him into a bear hug. Turns out the spot was the god’s own lap.</p><p>“So glad you came, man!” He said.</p><p>“Where’s Eros?” Hypnos asked.</p><p>“Uhh, somewhere… there!” Dionysus looked around the courtyard, prolonging each word until he located the god of desire and waved in his direction. Ariadne burst into giggles, dashing back to the dance-floor.</p><p>“I’m glad you came, Hypnos man, I really am-” Dionysus continued, pausing to take a swing of his cup. “Before I forget! I’ve been telling the fam about you!”</p><p>“W-What?” Hypnos asked, feeling his face heat up without having drunk any wine yet.</p><p>“Yeah! My girl, Ariadne, is really with you, man. She loves ya. Everybody does, without even meeting you yet! Soon enough you’ll have all of Olympus asking you for a nap. None of us are mentally stable, you know!”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Sir! You shouldn’t have! I was just doing what you asked of me. I was more than happy to help you and my lady.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Dionysus said, pulling Hypnos in a deep kiss. Hypnos leaned into his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and enjoying the sting of alcohol from the god’s tongue.</p><p>“Excuse me!” A female voice said. “You’ve taken my spot!” </p><p>Hypnos looked to his side and saw the goddess of love, dressed in vines and grape leaves. It was a joke, both her and Dionysus sharing a laugh. Hypnos laughed too, taking the cup Aphrodite offered him.</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos was blacking out, he could feel it. The black of the sky and the burning orange of the fires and the swirling colours of people’s robes and bodies were all mixing together, like a painting where the paints were too wet and dripping over each-other. Hypnos would blink and the entire scenery would change, as if hours lapsed in the moment he closed his eyes. It was harder and harder to think.</p><p>“Hypnos?” He heard Dionysus’ voice and his hand on his heated cheek. “You alright, man?”</p><p>“Huh? What?” He groaned. He saw two figures in front of him and wasn’t sure which spoke. He guessed the pinker one was Aphrodite. Or maybe Eros. He’s pink too. Like candy. Hypnos felt hungry.</p><p>“I think you had enough!” Ariadne giggled, pulling him up to his feet.</p><p>“I don’t feel good…”</p><p>“I know, dear. Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>“I’m not in the mood… The room is spinning too much…”</p><p>Hypnos couldn’t remember the way to the bedchamber. He blinked and he was in a dark and cool bed, the sounds of music and people muffled by walls, far away. Lady Ariadne pulled the comforter over him.</p><p>“Please don't tell Than…” Hypnos whimpered, hiding in the blessedly soft pillows.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t!” Ariadne said with a sweet smile. She made her way around the bed, to the door. “I’m going to lock you in here, okay?”</p><p>Hypnos made an indecipherable sound. Ariadne held back a laugh and locked the door, giving Hypnos a room all to himself to pass out in.</p><p> </p><p>Aphrodite made her way up marble steps, the sky transitioning from night to morning a splendid cerulian. Her son and daughter-in-law were with her. They were all tired, but happy, the excitement of the party they just left still lingering in their hearts and minds.</p><p>They separated at the top of the stairs, Aphrodite heading to her own bedchambers. She pretty much let herself fall on the bed with a groan of relief. Fatigue caught up and she fell asleep as soon as she adjusted herself, half-way pulling the gold-thread blanket over her middle. </p><p>She woke up later (she couldn’t tell how much or how little time passed) as she felt someone climb in the bed as well. She recognised the arms and kiss of Ares and cuddled up to him.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked in her hair.</p><p>“Very!” Aphrodite mumbled, not opening her eyes. “You should have come!”</p><p>“Perhaps next time.” He said after a moment's thought.</p><p>“Were you up all night as well?” She asked.</p><p>Ares furrowed his brows. “No…”</p><p>“Liar.” Aphrodite mumbled. “Pants on fire.”</p><p>“I will rest now.” He cut her off.</p><p>“Don’t be grumpy, love.”</p><p>Ares didn’t say anything else, placing his chin on the top of her head. Oh, he was grumpy.</p><p>“Dionysus has a little friend…” Aphrodite fought to stay awake in order to explain. “He could help you with your nightmares, love.”</p><p>“A little friend?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s shorter even than me. Gremlin of a man… But he’s a delight. He helped Ariadne, you know her, right? She’s not gloomy anymore. Go hit him up…”</p><p>Ares hummed, petting her hair. He hated to admit he had nightmares. It was ridiculous, a god of war to have disturbing dreams about carnage. That was his very being, it shouldn’t frighten him. It has been years since he had a proper night’s rest. Ridiculous…</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos’ head felt as if it was going to split and an Athena would pop out. The light of noon sun was too bright. He wished his brother Death would come get him, literally.</p><p>“Come on, Hypnos, drink some water.” Ariadne said, coaxing him to get up. “It’ll be worse if you don’t move at all.”</p><p>“Why did I do that, hhh...” Hypnos whined theatrically, Ariadne shutting him up with a cup of cold water.</p><p>“It’s like you were trying to prove a point.” She said, holding his chin and the cup.</p><p>“I’m never drinking again!” He declared.</p><p>“That’s what they all say!” Dionysus chimed in from where he was lying next to his wife and guest. Hypnos woke up to the two of them napping next to him, much less affected by the alcohol.</p><p>“I can’t let Than see me like this.” Hypnos continued.</p><p>“You said that last night too. Why not?” Ariadne asked.</p><p>“Because he explicitly told me not to get drunk…”</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>“It was a party! What else were you supposed to do? They should give you a break, man, come on!” Dionysus protested. “Your Than is such a killjoy sometimes.”</p><p>“He’s not, he just cares of me.” Hypnos said.</p><p>“Is he like that with your other brother, uh… Charon?”</p><p>“No… Charon got his shit together…”</p><p>Ariadne snorted. “Sorry.” She said.</p><p>“I need a shower too. He’ll smell me from all the way in Hades.” Hypnos said more to himself.</p><p>Ariadne gave him a peck on the lips. “You can join us to save time.” </p><p>Hypnos flushed and accepted. No matter how many times he was propositioned by those two, he would still get flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos was about to take his leave when a beautiful nymph made her way to him and the wine spouses. He correctly guessed she was from Aphrodite’s court when she reached them and introduced herself.</p><p>“My lady would like to ask for the assistance of Lord Hypnos.” She said.</p><p>Hypnos was surprised. Aphrodite, Eros and even Psyche seemed perfectly fine last night.</p><p>“When he is available, she would like him to help Lord Ares with his nightmares.”</p><p>“Ares! That bastard, I invited him too!” Dionysus said. </p><p>The nymph nodded, thrown off track.</p><p>“How is he? Is he alright?” Dionysus asked.</p><p>“M-Mostly yes, my lord. Would Lord Hypnos be able to come in his aid as well?”</p><p>“Yes, uh, I am he.” Hypnos said. “I would love to help Aphrodite and Ares.”</p><p>“Wonderful! When may you be able to come over to her estate?”</p><p>“Uhh, is it alright in two days’ time?” Since Lord Hades reconnected with his extended family, Hypnos had been able to travel between realms pretty much freely, but he shouldn't push his luck and actually work sometimes.</p><p>“It is perfectly fine.” The nymph said and bid the three farewell.</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos floated up marble stairs, the air smelling of roses and honey. It was a very beautiful, everywhere he looked. It set his nervousness at ease, a little bit. He heard plenty about Ares, from many people with different opinions. Dionysus considered him a friend, but he considered everyone as such until proven otherwise. </p><p>As he ascended he wondered what Dionysus told the other gods about him. His cheeks felt warm at the thought he and Ariadne were so happy with him and that they praised him to other people. His face flushed further thinking about other things he may have said, especially to Aphrodite. Maybe Aphrodite would also kiss him as payment. Or perhaps Ares would do it… Maybe they will take it further as well...</p><p>Hypnos realised he reached the top of the stairs, but he was still floating up. He quickly descended to the ground and let himself guided by a nymph who didn’t say anything about whatever he just did.</p><p>Lady Aphrodite and Lord Ares welcomed Hypnos in a drawing room of white and grey marble. They were very polite and charming despite their, ahem, respective reputations, but Hypnos could tell Ares was not completely comfortable. In the way someone is when they don’t want to do something, but they <em> have </em> to, so they begrudgingly power through it. </p><p>“I’m so glad you accepted to come here, darling!” Aphrodite said, having their guest strategically sit between her and Ares.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have dared to refuse!” Hypnos half-joked.</p><p>“What is it exactly that you do?” Ares asked, Hypnos turning his head to face him. Oh damn, he was really close. “I mean, what did you do to help Ariadne be in better spirits?”</p><p>“Oh, well, Lady Ariadne was suffering from nightmares about the Minotaur and Crete and everything that transpired… Dionysus asked me to give her more pleasant dreams and I did, and, once she got rest, her mood and outlook improved too, and then she didn’t need my help anymore!” Hypnos felt quite proud of himself as he explained his work.</p><p>“Yet you still visit them on a regular basis, I hear?” Ares asked.</p><p>“That…. is not for business reasons.” Hypnos said, feeling his face heat up. Did Ares notice? He’s smiling, he did, oh gods.</p><p>“That’s a conversation topic for another time.” Aphrodite said, mischief in her voice. “Could you do the same for Ares here?”</p><p>“Of course, my lady! I can craft a dream however Lord Ares desires.” Shit, why did he use the word <em> desire </em>?</p><p>Ares still didn’t look fully convinced. His eyes on Hypnos were very intense, unlike Dionysus’ soft and relaxed ones. He didn’t dislike it, though.</p><p>“Well then!” Aphrodite said, hopping up. “Time for bed!” She chuckled. Wait, right now?! “Come on! Off you go!”</p><p>Ares seemed accustomed to Aphrodite’s caprices. He simply sighed and gestured Hypnos to follow him.</p><p>It was awkward to say the least. Ares watched him like a hawk as he got into bed next to him. Hypnos reminded himself to be polite and patient. Ares was objectively scary, but if he needed sleep, who else to provide it but sleep incarnate?</p><p>Hypnos tentatively crawled closer to Ares, lying his head on the war god’s toned arm. Ares allowed it, but his stern expression still read skepticism.</p><p>“What would you like to dream about, Sir?” Hypnos said, looking up at him.</p><p>“Nothing.” He replied. Hypnos was about to ask for him to elaborate, when Ares continued: “I do not wish to dream of anything. Just… knock me out cold for a few hours.”</p><p>Hypnos understood. Ares sighed again.</p><p>“Is this really going to work?” He asked.</p><p>“We shall not know until we try, Sir.” Hypnos replied simply.</p><p>Ares studied his face for a moment before saying “Very well.” and closed his eyes. Hypnos closed them too.</p><p>He gave the two of them a dreamless sleep, the kind where the mind is completely shut off and hours pass in seemingly a few seconds, the body turning into a log, as the saying goes. When Hypnos woke up first, Lord Ares was completely out of it, chin against his forehead and an arm thrown over his small torso. Ares’ features relaxed and he looked so serene.</p><p>Hypnos heard movement behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw Aphrodite part the bed’s canopy. She leaned over Hypnos to kiss her lover on the cheek, and on her way back she whispered “Thank you.” in Hypnos’ ear.</p><p> </p><p>And so Hypnos became a regular guest at Aphrodite’s palace as well for the past two weeks. Ares’ “treatment” would probably take longer than Ariadne’s, but at least Hypnos didn’t have to think too hard on dream scenarios. Ares wanted to be “knocked out cold”, which was easy and pleasant enough to do.</p><p>And so Hypnos found himself in his current predicament. He had told Thanatos that he would be back home by morning, and morning had long turned into noon. Ares was fast asleep, which was what was wanted, but he was holding Hypnos while doing so, as if he was a freaking teddy-bear, keeping him from moving an inch, let alone get up and leave. Oh, this was bad…</p><p>Hypnos helplessly watched Ares sleep, head resting on the smaller god’s chest, arms around him like a vice. It felt good to be held tightly, but this was not the time for that!! </p><p>He debated whether or not to shake Ares awake. He didn’t want to mess up the good impression. Ares seemed to have grown fonder of him, or at least that’s what Aphrodite and Dionysus told him. Ares <em> definitely </em> showed affection in his slumber.</p><p>Hypnos thought to hell with it and moved his hand hard on Ares’ back. Lord Ares groaned, a sound like a low growl, and nuzzled his face against Hypnos’ chest. Hypnos covered his blushing face with his hands and screamed into them. He was doomed!</p><p>Ares blinked a few times, slowly returning to consciousness. Hypnos watched him raise his head and look at him. Oh, he was <em>really</em> close now.</p><p>“Hello, Hypnos…” He said groggily. </p><p>“Hi…!” He said, laughing nervously.</p><p>Ares chuckled, setting his head back down.</p><p>“Ares! Sir! I, uh, I need to leave!” Hypnos babbled.</p><p>“Stay a little longer.” He smiled.</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“Do you not enjoy my company?”</p><p>Hypnos stuttered until he managed to find the words. “O-Of course I do…! It’s just… This is kind of a… compromising position…”</p><p>“Oh? From what I have heard, in comparison to what you and Dionysus have been up to, this is nothing.”</p><p>Hypnos made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and unconsciously pressed his legs closed. “You did?” He squeaked out.</p><p>“I must say my brother has good taste.” Ares continued, smile audible. “First that pretty little thing Ariadne, and now you.”</p><p>Hypnos felt hotter by the second. The looming threat of being discovered like this didn’t scare him as much as it should have anymore.</p><p>“Do you want me?” He asked, getting up on his elbows.</p><p>“Yes…” Hypnos admitted.</p><p>Ares huffed out a laugh. “Aphrodite did warn you might seduce me, as you have done with Dionysus and his wife.”</p><p>“...I’m sorry, <em> what </em> ?” Hypnos almost squaked, not believing what he just heard. If anything, <em> he </em> was the one who had been seduced, both then and <em> right now</em>.</p><p>“You are insatiable, aren’t you?” Ares continued, stroking Hypnos’ lip with his thumb. It was like grabbing a kitten by the scruff of its neck, Hypnos went quiet and shuddered. “Two gods at once were not enough?”</p><p>“Lord Ares...” </p><p>“To think there was such a pretty slut in the Underworld.”</p><p>Oh, that went straight to Hypnos’ crotch. </p><p>“Sir, you are cruel.” Hypnos whined.</p><p>“Not entirely.” Ares said, replacing his thumb with two fingers and pressing them in Hypnos’ mouth. “I can be very kind to you if you would let me.”</p><p>Hypnos touched the fingers with his tongue before wrapping his lips around them and suckling. They were bigger than Ariadne’s and rougher than Dionysus’. He liked them too.</p><p>“Lift your chiton for me.” Ares said and Hypnos obeyed, pulling it and shimming it off his hips as best as he could. “Good boy.” He purred, taking his fingers out, a line of saliva connecting them to Hypnos’ lips.</p><p>He put his slicked hand between Hypnos’ legs and massaged the swollen clit, pressing firmly and rolling it between his fingers. “So excited already?” He chuckled while Hypnos let out soft, beautiful moans. “I can see why you are their favourite.”</p><p>Ares started kissing the sleep god’s neck, his fingers touching him without pause.</p><p>“More…” Hypnos panted, throwing his head back against the pillow.</p><p>“More?” Ares smiled, licking his throat like a beast before it would bite and tear.</p><p>Both of Hypnos’ hands moved to Ares’, on the war god’s wrist, urging him to go lower.</p><p>“Such a whore.” Ares groaned in delight. His fingers plunged in Hypnos, who moaned and pushed his hips to meet him. “I’ll give you as much as you want.”</p><p>Ares was very much cruel, fingering Hypnos’ hole fast and hard, not giving him a chance to breathe or finish a thought. He held him down with his weight and he was kissing a bruise on his neck. Gods, it was perfect. He felt his orgasm coming but he didn’t want it to end yet.</p><p>But Ares bit down on his neck, teeth pressing hard into the tender skin, and the rush of pain pushed Hypnos over the edge. He cried out and arched his back off the bed, soaking Ares’ hand and the sheets beneath. Well, that’s a kink he didn’t know about until now.</p><p>Hypnos gasped for air, lying limply on the bed as Ares finished the hickey. He licked his lips and admired his creation, before turning his eyes at the slick on his fingers. </p><p>“Look at what you’ve done.” He said in a fake-scolding tone. “You can not go home like this, now can you?” Ares put his fingers back in Hypnos’ mouth. Hypnos obediently licked them clean, weakly moaning around them.</p><p>“Good boy…” Ares praised. “I will guard your sleep this time around, so be at ease.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>